


The fire within us.

by chocolatemilklover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fantastic, First Love, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, Love/Hate, School, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatemilklover/pseuds/chocolatemilklover
Summary: Хогвартс!AU, где Школа Чародейства и Волшебства после долгого перерыва вновь возобновляет свою работу. Волан-де-Морт мертв, но это не значит, что магический мир теперь в безопасности. AU, в которой Зейн, Гарри и Луи - популярные старшекурсники факультета Слизерин, которым предстоит остановить то самое зло, затаившееся где-то поблизости. Глупые шутки, романтика вперемешку со сладким ароматом первой любви и много-много волшебства.Конец одной истории - начало другой...
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог.

_1 сентября, 2010 год, вокзал Кингс-Кросс._

_Невысокая девчушка одиннадцати лет стояла рядом со своими родителями между девятой и десятой платформами. Ее отец, мистер Джордан Фостер, в одной руке держал огромный чемодан, который сама девочка вряд ли смогла бы поднять, в другой — переноску с рыжим пушистым котом._

_Девчонка ничем не отличалась от детей ее возраста — милое личико, большие карие глаза, темно-каштановые волнистые волосы и яркая улыбка, которой сейчас не было видно. Но, тем не менее, она была другой, особенной._

_Пока родители говорили между собой о будущей учебе дочери, девочка рассматривала проходящих мимо людей и думала о новой школе, в которой ей предстоит учиться долгих семь лет._

_Теперь Хогвартс стал не просто школой, а местом, где юных волшебников готовят к более сложным препятствиям. После смерти Волан-де-Морта зло не исчезло и чтобы бороться с ним, нужны были новые воины, волшебники, маги. Долгое время школа была закрыта на ремонт, после той самой битвы была разрушена бóльшая часть здания, которая требовала капитального ремонта._

_К счастью, пару лет назад школа вновь начала работать как раньше. Система приглашения учеников не изменилась и ребята получали письма, принесенные совами._

_Время перевалило за десять, и пора было уже перейти в мир приключений и сказок, в мир, в котором захочет побывать любой человек на Земле, в мир **Магии**. _

_— Ты всего лишь должна пройти сквозь стену между девятой и десятой платформами, милая, в этом нет ничего страшного. — Мать девочки, Мелисса Фостер, положила руку на плечо дочери, подбадривая._

_— Я не боюсь, мам. Ты же знаешь, что я смелая! — Гордо выкрикнула девчонка, подняв нос кверху._

_— Ты самая смелая девочка из всех смелых девочек. Мы гордимся тобой, — отец крепко обнял ее и поцеловал в макушку, — теперь тебе пора, скоро тронется поезд. — Он отдал дочери чемодан и переноску с котом._

_Она напоследок улыбнулась родителям и с разбегу влетела в стену._

_Девочка оказалась на забитой людьми платформе, на которой стоял новый поезд-экспресс серебристого цвета. Надпись на табло гласила: «Хогвартс-экспресс. 11.00». Бонни, именно так зовут девочку, покрепче стиснула ручку чемодана и поспешила за остальными ребятами._

_Первые несколько вагонов уже были битком набиты школьниками. Они высовывались из окон, чтобы поговорить напоследок с родителями, или сражались за свободные места. Она двинулась дальше, заглядывая в окна вагонов в поисках местечка. Свободное купе оказалось почти в самом конце поезда. Затащив свои вещи, девчонка села у окна и стала наблюдать за детьми и их родителями._

_Через некоторое время, когда все дети уже уселись на свои места, в купе Бонни зашел мальчик немного старше нее._

_— Привет, можно к тебе? Все места уже заняты, — он несмело почесал затылок._

_— Конечно, садись. — Робко улыбнувшись, она указала рукой на свободное место. Мальчик расположился напротив нее, положив свои вещи рядом с собой. — Я Лиам, — он протянул руку для рукопожатия._

_— Бонни. Приятно познакомиться, Лиам._

_— Взаимно, — пожав друг другу руки, ребята посмотрели в окно._

_— Первый раз? — мальчик посмотрел на нее, ожидая ответа._

_— Да, а ты? — Нет, перешел на третий курс, — теплая улыбка появилась на лице милого парнишки. — Не волнуйся, тебе очень понравится наша школа. У нас очень хорошие учителя, которые отлично знают свои предметы. Я учусь с самого открытия. — Он гордился тем, что был среди первых с открытия Хогвартса. — Я не боюсь, просто немного волнуюсь, — нервно усмехнувшись, она продолжила, — неизвестность пугает._

_— В любом случае, ты можешь на меня положиться, — парень улыбался, но глаза были серьезными. Ему понравилась эта маленькая девочка, и он готов был защитить ее от других учеников, если это понадобится. А в скором времени это точно понадобится,_ _ведь не все в этой школе такие добрые как он._

_— Спасибо, — ей было приятно, что так скоро она нашла хорошего человека, который готов был ей помочь. На ее лице засияла чистая и светлая улыбка._

_Поезд тронулся с места. Пока они ехали Лиам рассказывал ей о школе, правилах, которые были там установлены, куда можно и нельзя ходить. Иногда Бонни сама задавала вопросы, касающиеся школы и не только, и Лиам с удовольствием на них отвечал._

_За разговорами время пролетело быстро, и, не успев оглянуться, они прибыли в магическую деревню Хогсмид. В коридоре возникла жуткая толкучка, но через несколько минут Бонни все-таки оказалась на неосвещенной маленькой платформе. На улице было холодно, и она поежилась. Лиам немного ее приобнял, чтобы хоть как-то согреть._

_— Первокурсники! Первокурсники, все сюда! — Послышался незнакомый голос. В начале толпы стояла молоденькая рыжая девушка, которая держала в руке большой фонарь. — Так, все собрались? Тогда за мной! И под ноги смотрите! Первокурсники, все за мной! — ее громкий и властный голос никак не гармонировал с ее хрупким и романтичным образом._

_— Тебе пора, Бонни, увидимся в школе, — Лиам погладил спину девочки, и хотел уже уйти, но его остановил голос его новой знакомой:_

_— Ты не пойдешь с нами? — по глазам было видно, что она заволновалась._

_— Нет, мне надо вернуться к своим. Но мы увидимся, обещаю. Она кивнула, и нехотя отвернулась, шагая вслед за своими будущими однокурсниками._

_Они пробирались по узкой дорожке, которая резко уходила вниз. Стояла мертвая тишина. Дети испуганно озирались по сторонам, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь в кромешной тьме._

_— Запомните этот момент, сейчас вы впервые увидите Хогвартс, — крикнула девушка, не оборачиваясь. Они вышли из чащи леса, оказавшись на берегу черного озера, и перед ними открылся прекрасный вид на огромный замок, стоящий на скале. Он был освещен яркими огнями, которые отражались бликами на темной воде._

_Рассевшись по лодкам, дети перебрались на противоположный берег и оказались около ворот школы. Двери распахнулись и перед ними появилась высокая темноволосая волшебница._

_— Профессор Бадлмер, вот первокурсники. — Сообщила ей девушка._

_— Спасибо, Мередит, я их забираю._

_Д_ _ети шли по коридорам, с интересом осматриваясь по сторонам._

_Профессор Бадлмер привела детей в огромный зал, которому, казалось, не было конца. Его освещали тысячи свечей, а потолок был подобен звездному небу._

_— Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! Я профессор Бадлмер, рада видеть вас здесь, — тепло улыбнулась она, — сейчас мы проведем отбор — это очень серьезная процедура, так как от выбора факультета будет зависеть ваше дальнейшее обучение. Факультет, на который вы будете зачислены на время учебы, станет вам вторым домом. Вы будете вместе учиться, спать в одних комнатах и просто проводить время вместе._

_Факультетов в школе четыре — Гриффиндор, Пуффендуй, Когтевран и Слизерин. У каждого из них есть своя особая история, и каждый из них известен своими выдающимися волшебниками и волшебницами._

_В течение года, пока вы будете здесь учиться, ваши успехи будут приносить вашему факультету призовые очки, а за нарушение — вычитаться. В конце года определяется лучший факультет. Надеюсь каждый из вас будет достойным членом своей семьи._

_Комната постепенно начала наполняться людьми, среди которых были учителя и ученики старших курсов._

_Профессор Бадлмер поставила перед толпой первокурсников самый обычный на вид табурет и положила на сиденье остроконечную Волшебную шляпу. Шляпа была вся в заплатках, потертая и ужасно грязная. Волшебница шагнула вперед, в руках она держала длинный свиток пергамента._

_— Когда я назову ваше имя, вы наденете Шляпу и сядете на табурет, — произнесла она._

_— Начнем. Аделина Моно!_

_Рыжеволосая девчонка с россыпью мелких веснушек на лице вышла из толпы, взяла Шляпу и села на табурет._

_— КОГТЕВРАН! — Выкрикнула Шляпа._

_Те, кто сидел за вторым столом слева, громко зааплодировали, несколько старшекурсников встали со своих мест, чтобы поприветствовать нового члена семьи. Девочка радостно улыбнулась и поспешила к этому столу, занимая свободное место._

_— Сью Лори!_

_— КОГТЕВРАН! — Снова прокричала шляпа._

_Сью поспешила к своему столу, садясь рядом с рыжеволосой._

_Следующим был Джек Престон, Шляпа определила его в Пуффендуй. Ребята за правым крайним столом радушно поприветствовали его. Джека Брюса определили в Слизерин, едва шляпа коснулась его головы._

_Иногда Шляпа быстро называла факультет, едва оказавшись на голове первокурсника, а иногда она задумывалась._

_И вот, наконец, очередь дошла до Бонни._

_Немного смущенно она подошла к табурету и села, надев Шляпу. Наступила тишина, Шляпа не спешила с ответом. Но через некоторое время она ответила: — ГРИФФИНДОР!_


	2. 1.

_2015 год_

Девушка шла по коридору, глубоко задумавшись о времени, проведенном в магической школе. Воспоминания, которые Бонни бережно хранила в своем сердце, стремительно рвались наружу. Чувствуя особый прилив ностальгии, девушка вспоминала все то, что произошло с ней за эти пять лет, все взлеты и падения, которые сделали её такой, какая она есть.

_В библиотеке было не очень много людей. От силы человек пять. В основном это были старшекурсники, которые сидели за толстыми томами книг, готовясь к предстоящим экзаменам. Учебный год только начался, но студенты уже вовсю зубрят заклинания и изучают старые пыльные свитки, чтобы в дальнейшем продемонстрировать великолепное владение зельеварением, травологией, трансфигурацей и, конечно же, защитой от Тёмных искусств. Кто-то из этих ребят мечтает стать новым министром магии, а кто-то — мракоборцем. Для достижения своих задуманных целей им придется знатно попотеть, и экзамены в Хогвартсе — важная ступень на пути вверх._

_Засмотревшись на них, Бонни столкнулась с очень хрупкой девочкой, у которой сразу выпали книги из рук. Она выглядела такой запутанной, что можно было подумать, будто перед ней возвышался огромный пещерный тролль, а не ее ровесница._

_— Извини, пожалуйста, — она опустилась на колени, собирая свои учебники._

_— Эй, это я должна извиниться перед тобой, а не ты, ясно? Давай помогу, — Бонни села на корточки, помогая блондинке._

_— Спасибо._

_— Не за что, — отдав книги милой особе, она улыбнулась, — я Бонни._

_— Рози._

_С широкой улыбкой Бонни кивнула._

Именно так и завязалась дружба между ними. Да, они и раньше виделись в классе и пересекались в коридорах, но завести разговор и познакомиться так и не получалось.

Рози Хоран — невысокая блондинка с голубыми глазами. С виду тихая и милая девушка, но это только на первый взгляд. На самом деле она очень веселая и жизнерадостная хохотушка. С первого курса девочки делили все горестные и веселые моменты, особенно издевки от старшекурсников с факультета Слизерин. Первые годы они не могли дать им отпор, и за них вступался старший брат Рози и друг, с которым Бонни познакомилась еще в поезде, Лиам.

_В столовой было человек десять. Бонни шла к своему столу, попутно высматривая чего бы ей съесть. Усевшись на свое привычное место, она положила к себе в тарелку немного еды, есть хотелось не очень, но червячка заморить стоило. Только она взяла вилку, как ее отвлек голос:_

_— Ты такая худая! Тебе нужно больше есть! — выкрикнул белобрысый пацан, который сидел недалеко от нее. Он быстро вскочил со своего места и сел рядом с ней, накладывая ей побольше еды в тарелку. — Я Найл, приятно познакомиться, — не дожидаясь ее ответа, он быстро схватил ее руку и потряс в знак приветствия._

_— Бонни, — она была шокирована таким поведением, но решила не смущаться этого странного мальчика. Она расслабилась, уже второе знакомство за сегодня. Кажется, она найдет хорошую компанию друзей._

Рози и Найл оказались близнецами. Бонни не заметила их сходства, пока не увидела их вместе. Это были веселые ирландцы, которые шли с Бонни нога в ногу на протяжении четырех лет учебы и она была уверена, что это только начало. Впереди еще три года в Хогвартсе, а дальше вся жизнь, после выпуска их дружба точно не закончится.

Найл был очень веселым парнем со странным юмором. Он кадрил всех девчонок школы, начиная от первого курса и заканчивая выпускницами. Бонни и Рози подшучивали над ним, но он не обижался, ведь знал, что это не со зла. Все обидные и грустные моменты он переводил в шутку. Его девиз был: «Посмейся над проблемой, и она исчезнет».

Конечно, он не всегда был таким милым шутником. Когда к его девчонкам приставали мальчишки, он включал старшего брата, и как настоящий мужчина заступался за них. Но его героизм не всегда заканчивался успехом…

_Это случилось, когда ребята учились на третьем курсе. Тогда Бонни впервые довели до слез._

_Как бы весело не шутила Бонни, злыми шутками она разбрасывалась редко, чего нельзя сказать о Луи Томлинсоне и Гарри Стайлсе._

_Ученики факультета Слизерин были на два года старше и шутки у них были взрослее, пошлее и злее. Они всегда задирали всех девчонок, иногда и мальчишек. В основном это были Бонни и Найл, но в этот раз Луи — его шутки были злее, чем шутки Гарри (они были в основном тупыми, нежели злыми) — всерьез перегнул палку, назвав девочку маленькой толстой уродиной. Это было в столовой, когда все ученики школы собрались на обед. Он смеялся, а на ее глазах застыли слезы обиды и несправедливости. Те, кто сидел рядом с парнем замолчали и ждали дальнейшего развития событий. Гарри немного сжал губы, понимая, что его друг немного переборщил (он вообще не любил, когда Луи затрагивал тему внешности и нечистокровности волшебников), а Зейн смотрел на девочку и ожидал ее реакции. Когтевранцы и пуффендуйцы сидели дальше и не могли слышать, что происходит за столом слизеринцев, да и честно сказать, им было все равно на глупые обзывательства Томлинсона. Бонни приложила максимум усилий, чтобы не разрыдаться у всех на глазах и просто вышла из зала, закрыв за собой дверь. Рози было дернулась в след за подругой, но брат ее остановил._

_— Не стоит, пусть побудет одна, — мальчишка посмотрел на сестру. Младшая Хоран кивнула, соглашаясь с братом и с кислой миной продолжила ковыряться вилкой в своей тарелке. Найл понимал всю несправедливость ситуации и кинул в сторону Луи небрежное «глупый Томлинсон, твой максимум девчонок обижать!»_

_Луи был бы не Луи, если бы не отреагировал на эту фразу. Парень подорвался со своего места и метнулся к Хорану, грозясь дать ему в морду. Гарри сразу кинулся за другом, надеясь угомонить Томмо. Зейн понял, что сейчас самое время закончить обедать и, спокойно встав со своего места, парень вышел из большого зала, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь._

_Зейн Малик — ученик Слизерина голубых кровей. Ироничен, самоуверен, честолюбив. Не растрачивает свои силы и внимание на то, что не интересно ему, но в нужный момент действует очень быстро и обдуманно. Везет тем людям, кого он считает друзьями, им он предан._

_Тем не менее он знал, что Луи был не прав, когда обидел девчонку. Она сидела в углу в школьном туалете и тихо плакала от обиды. Будь она хотя бы немного физически сильнее, то точно бы намылила бока этому засранцу Томлинсону._

_— Тупой придурок, как же ты меня бесишь! — говорила Фостер сама себе, вытирая слезы с щек, — никто не может найти на тебя управу, но ничего, этот год я буду очень много тренироваться и больше не позволю себя оскорблять, — она решительно встала с пола и громко ойкнула, увидев около выхода Зейна. — Зейн! — она немного перевела дух, — ты напугал меня._

_— Прости, — парень засунул руки в карманы брюк и не спеша подошел к гриффиндорке, — я думал ты слышала как я вошел, — не долго думая он уселся на подоконник и уставился на Бонни._

_— Что, пришел чтобы тоже меня как-нибудь обозвать?_

_— Нет, хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке._

_Она удивилась словам Малика, зачем ему знать в порядке ли она?_

_Бонни хотела как-то нагрубить ему, но парень продолжил:_

_— Не воспринимай слова Луи всерьез, он не думает о том, что говорит. От части я согласен с твоими словами, — он улыбнулся краешком губ, — Томмо придурок, но и управу на него можно найти, — Малик спрынгул на пол, демонстративно брезгливо поморщился и отряхнул несуществующую пыль с идеально чистых брюк._

_— Я **прошу прощения** за выходки моего друга, — и он просто вышел, не дожидаясь ответа от Бонни. _

_Это был их первый и последний разговор. На следующий день он вел себя так, будто никакого разговора не было. Бонни предпочла забыть этот момент в туалете, но получалось это не очень хорошо._

Незаметно для себя девушка уже оказалась в столовой, как вдруг:

— Эй, Фостер, хватит летать в облаках! Спускайся на землю! — Крикнув это, Луи кинул булку, которая прилетела прямо девушке в лоб. Мозгов с возрастом у него не прибавилось.

Но Бонни сдаваться не собиралась. Она взяла в руки эту злосчастную булку и со словами: «Заткни ею свой поганый рот, Луис!» кинула ее в парня.

Луи был парнем изворотливым, поэтому во время успел уклониться от летящей в него булки, и она угодила прямо Зейну в нос.

— Упс, — ей было очень неловко, что все получилось именно так.

Дыханье сперло. Ладони вспотели. Сейчас для нее все было как в замедленной съемке. Все движения и разговоры учеников, казалось, ушли на второй план. Она напряглась и застыла в ожидании реакции Зейна.

Зейн отодвинул тарелку, прошелся взглядом по девушке, но затем повернул голову к Луи. Тот виновато посмотрел на брюнета, извиняясь.

— Открой рот, Луи. — Зейн говорил медленно, приторно сладко.

— Зейн, я, — начал говорить парень, но был заткнут той самой булкой.

— Да ладно тебе, Зейн, расслабь булки, — ткнул локтем в бок, рядом сидящий хихикающий Гарри.

Парень лишь закатил глаза и продолжил обедать.

Ошарашенная Бонни прошла к своему месту и села рядом с друзьями.

— И что это было?! — завопил Найл, уперев руки в боки, — почему большинство наших стычек происходит именно во время еды? Нельзя это делать в другое время, я не понимаю?

— Успокойся, Найлер, чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы не плакало, — сказала девушка, положив свою руку на плечо парня, — садись.

— Верно, но тут больше подойдет поговорка про говно, но немного не к месту, — он обвел глазами стол полный еды. Бонни кивнула.

— Вы видели, как Малик заткнул рот Томлинсону? — Восторженно вскрикнула Рози, — не думала, что он способен на такое!

Девушка сказала это настолько громко, что все слизеринцы и половина гриффиндорцев обернулись, смотря на нее. Гарри громко заржал, хлопая себя по ляжке, Луи же злостно зыркнул на Рози.

— Да ладно тебе, не думала она, — Найл посмотрел на сестру, — он вроде их папочки, думаю он может заткнуть ему не только рот.

Рози и Бонни шокированно уставились на блондина. 

— Боюсь спросить, что ты имел в виду под этим, — Фостер ждала ответа друга и одновременно наливала тыквенный сок. — Ничего такого, о чем могла подумать ты, — блондин хитро посмотрел на подругу.

Бонни лишь показала ему язык и спокойно притупила к завтраку.

— Немного неудобно перед Зейном получилось конечно, — Бонни неловко почесала нос, — Малик как бы вообще далек от наших с Луи стычек, а я ему прямо в нос булку забубенила.

Хораны закатили глаза, мол, успокойся, с кем не бывает.

— Ему для профилактики, — резонно ответила Рози, — лишним не будет, не переживай, он вроде адекватный, мстить не будет.

— Надеюсь, — прошептала девушка, тайком поглядывая на брюнета. Насчет него она конечно же не переживала, Зейн точно не станет мстить, по крайней мере Бонни надеялась. Луи действует открыто, но если Малик все же задумает ей отомстить, то бояться стоило. Она знала, что действовать он будет тихо.

***

— Это на самом деле здорово, что в этом году вводят что-то новое! — Восторженно говорил блондин, размахивая руками, — тем более, управление стихиями звучит круто! Такое ощущение, что я Бог!

Ребята шли по коридорам, направляясь к выходу из школы. Там их ждал профессор Эйр для того, чтобы отвести их в лес на занятие.

— Пф, Бог, — сестра закатила глаза, — не дорос еще, мелкий.

— Эй! — Хоран возмущенно выдохнул, — я хотел провозгласить тебя своей богиней, но теперь не дождешься, — он наигранно обиделся.

— Ох, — Рози театрально схватилась за сердце, — как мне теперь жить?

Найл лишь закатил глаза, — из тебя вышла бы ужасная актриса.

— А я думаю, что из меня вышла бы **гениальная** , — она сделала ударение на этом слове, — актриса.

Близнецы так и продолжали спорить по поводу актерского мастерства Рози, Бонни слушала ребят вполуха, немного завидуя тому, что они есть друг у друга. Фостер была единственным ребенком в семье, поэтому, наблюдая такое поведение своих друзей, она невольно представляла себя на месте кого-то из близнецов.

Ее внимание привлекла темная макушка на выходе из школы, это был Зейн. Он сидел на широком каменном выступе около подоконника и внимательно читал маггловскую книгу.

— Ребят, вы идите, мне надо кое-куда зайти. Я быстро.

Рози проследила за ее взглядом и кажется поняла, что хотела сделать подруга. Поэтому, кивнув, она взяла братца под руку и ускоренным шагом поспешила увести его подальше.

Она дождалась момента когда коридор немного опустеет, стараясь при этом не потерять из виду парня. Сейчас был очень хороший момент чтобы извиниться перед ним за то, что кинула в него булочкой. Еще какое-то время она петляла вокруг да около, никак не решаясь к нему подойти. Но собрав силы в кулак она решительно направилась в сторону Малика.

Зейн никак не отреагировал на присутствие девчонки, он все с таким же интересом продолжал перечитывать «Идиота».

— Зейн, извини пожалуйста, янехотелакидатьвтебябулкой, всетакслучайнополучилось, — начала оправдываться девушка, — глупый Луи спровоцировал меня, ой, — девушка поняла, сболтнула лишнего, назвав друга Зейна глупым.

Парень никак не отреагировал на нервное бормотание девушки и перевернул страничку книги.

Бонни чувствовала себя очень глупо. Она стояла рядом, ожидая его реакции. Малик на пару секунд отвлекся от книги, обратив внимание на Фостер, и снова вернулся к Достоевскому. Немного погодя он все-таки ответил ей. Кивком. Бонни покраснела. Самая глупая и нелепая ситуация в ее жизни. Она скорее поспешила догнать своих однокурсников во главе с профессором Эйром.

_Это был второй раз, когда она общалась с этим парнем._

***

Профессор Эйр был сухеньким низеньким старичком лет семидесяти пяти (плюс-минус двести лет), в длинном темно-зеленом плаще, который полностью закрывал его маленькое тело. На его голове была высокая острая шляпа, напоминавшая Шляпу распределения. Его образ в точности соответствовал образу волшебника из сказок, если бы в таком виде он прошел по улицам Лондона, то люди бы смело покрутили пальцем у виска.

Несмотря на его чудаковатый наряд и возраст, он был очень сильным магом.

— Ребята, позвольте мне представиться — Я профессор Арчибальд Эйр. С этого года я буду преподавать у вас предмет, который называется управление стихиями. Этот предмет несет в себе огромную силу и познания. Если вы хорошо овладеете им, то перед вами откроются новые возможности! Прошу, садитесь поудобнее, хочу поведать вам немного историю стихий.

Пятикурсники огляделись вокруг, выбирая себе место где можно сесть — вокруг земля да деревья.

— Садитесь на землю, не бойтесь, никто вас не станет ругать за пыльную форму, — старик улыбнулся сухими тонкими губами и провел рукой по своей длинной бороде, — начнем, пожалуй с самого начала.

Со времен сотворения мира изначально было четыре элементаля: элементаль огня, воды, земли и воздуха. Это была изначальная магия, поэтому в каждом из вас изначально есть предрасположенность к одной из этих стихий, — он обвел взглядом учеников, — огонь — это дар Богов. Он был очагом который способствовал объединению членов групп первобытных людей. Огонь это символ жизненной энергии, это символ сердца, детородной силы, просветления, символ тепла и солнца. Вода — является одним из основных источников жизни на нашей планете. Она и мать дающая жизнь и мачеха уничтожающая все на своем пути. Земля — это самая теплая и живая стихия. Земля учит материнству, она сама мать и даровала нам все, что мы видим перед собой. Мы вышли из земли и в неё же и уйдём. Землю всегда почитали благодаря ее плодородию, — старик замолчал, ожидая реакцию студентов. Ребята слушали внимательно, тогда он продолжил, — воздух — это самая загадочная стихия. Самая изменчивая и непостоянная, источник иллюзий и миражей. Воздух легок, неощутим, воздух это дыхание. Подобно воде, воздух способен передавать на дальние расстояния информацию, эмоции и даже мысли, — профессор замолчал, задорно хлопнул в ладоши и улыбнулся, — а теперь будем разделять вас по стихиям, — профессор указал на маленький столик позади себя, на котором стояли четыре блюдца. Каждое из них было олицетворением одной из четырех стихий: воды, огня, земли и воздуха. 

— Сегодня каждый из вас должен определить в себе предрасположенность к той или иной стихии.

Ученики радостно загалдели, предвкушая начало чего-то интересного и нового. Арчибальд опустился на землю, сел в позу лотоса и закрыл глаза. 

— Прежде всего нужно отпустить все негативные мысли, абстрагироваться от внешнего мира и заглянуть в свой собственный. Медитация — ключ к успеху. Студенты повторили за профессором и приняли удобную позу для медитации. Первая половина урока прошла в расслабленном молчании и познании своего внутреннего мира. Приятный шелест листьев и легкий ветерок помогли пятикурсникам быстро расслабиться и уже к концу урока добротная половина студентов определилась со своей стихией. Вокруг кого-то проросли маленькие ростки, рядом с кем-то увлажнилась почва и поднялся ветер, с огневиками было сложнее и дольше. Они не могли создать огонь из ничего, поэтому все те, у кого была предрасположенность к огню подходили к чаше с огнем. Это занимало много времени. В конечном итоге осталась одна Бонни, которая не смогла обуздать ни одну из стихий.

— Мисс Фостер, прошу зайти ко мне после всех занятий, — профессор остановил девушку, — на этом все, можете быть свободны.

Ребята стали быстро расходиться, Бонни и близнецы плелись в самом конце. Настроение девушки упало ниже плинтуса из-за того, что она осталась одна не способная к магии стихий.

— Бонни, не расстраивайся, — начала Рози, — может Эйр вызвал тебя к себе для того, чтобы ты попробовала еще раз? Просто нужно больше времени, — блондинка взяла ее за руку, оказывая моральную поддержку, — тебе нужно побольше медитировать.

Бонни лишь неловко улыбнулась ей и они зашли в школу.

— Сейчас травология? — спросил Хоран старший. Бонни кивнула. 

— Потом у меня факультатив по магловедению, не ждите меня.

***

Время близилось в семи часам вечера, когда Бонни наконец-то освободилась. По пути к профессору Эйру она на ходу ела украденный из столовой бутерброд (сегодня выдался тяжелый день, а ела Фостер только утром).

Кабинет профессора находился недалеко от подземелий факультета Слизерин и девушка причитала про себя «лишь бы не столкнуться с кем-то из змей». — И почему кабинет профессора именно тут? — девушка задала сама себе риторический вопрос, — и куда дальше? — коридор разделился на две части. Девушка немного подумала и решила свернуть налево. С каждым пройденным метром становилось все холоднее и холоднее. Свитер и мантия совершенно не спасали от влажного и холодного воздуха. Она ускорилась. Еще через какое-то время Фостер забрела в тупик.

— Мда, Бонни, только ты так умеешь, — она прислонилась к холодной стене и прикрыла глаза, — как же я устала.

— Не думал, что ты разговариваешь сама с собой.

Девушка вздрогнула и открыла глаза.

— Ты напугал меня, — Фостер поддалась немного назад и осмотрела парня.

На нем была школьная форма, поверх которой был теплый жакет, мантия с эмблемой его факультета и черные кожаные ботинки, волосы были немного взъерошены, что придавало ему некого шарма.

Как всегда безупречен.

— Извини, — без капли сожаления произнес парень, — что ты здесь забыла? Тебе не следует тут быть в такое время, — он обвел ее взглядом, дожидаясь ответа.

Бонни не могла подобрать слов, она точно не ожидала увидеть Малика второй раз за день и эта случайная встреча заставила ее растеряться. Не дождавшись ответа от гриффиндорки, слизеринец подошел к ней, взял за руку и повел ее обратно из подземелий.

— Мне нужно к профессору Эйру, — просипела она, от холодного воздуха горло неприятно запершило.

— Я так и подумал, — он мельком окинул ее взглядом, — тебе нужно было повернуть направо.

Фостер кивнула, она смотрела на свою небольшую ладошку, которая была крепко обхвачена его большой и теплой ладонью.

Нет, мстить за булочку он определенно не будет, это Бонни поняла точно.

Парень и девушка шли по коридору молча, Бонни казалась эта ситуация просто нелепой. Еще ни разу за неполные пять обучения в этой школе она так часто не контактировала с Зейном, как за сегодняшний день. Зейн же, напротив, был уверен и спокоен, будто каждый день выпроваживал девиц из своего подземелья. Хотя, может так и было, девушка не знала.

Наконец-то показался выход из этого ледяного лабиринта и Бонни увидела нужный ей коридор. Облегченно вздохнув, она хотела вытащить свою руку из руки Малика, но он сжал ее сильнее, не позволяя этого сделать.

— На будущее, если вновь захочешь посетить наши подземелья, то одевайся теплее, — он отпустил ее руку, — или используй заклинание сохранения тепла, — он отошел на два шага назад, но зрительный контакт так и не прервал.

— Спасибо, Зейн, — Бонни слегка улыбнулась, пытаясь унять дрожь в коленях то ли от холода, то ли еще от чего.

— Обращайся, — кивнув ей напоследок, он развернулся и ушел вглубь темных и холодных подземелий.

Девушка бегом ломанулась по нужному коридору, высматривая дверь от кабинета Эйра. Нужная дверь оказалась в самом конце, немного отдышавшись, она постучалась. Короткое «войдите» и девушка зашла в кабинет.

Кабинет профессора Эйра был большим, но очень заставленным различными шкафчиками, тумбочками, стопками книг и свитков. В центре стоял небольшой столик и мягкое кресло, на котором Бонни увидела профессора.

— Мисс Фостер, наконец-то вы пришли, — старик встал со своего кресла и обошел стол, указывая Бонни рукой на рядом стоящий стульчик, — вижу вы немного заблудились по дороге ко мне. Садитесь, я только только заварил согревающий отвар, поможет от наступающей простуды, — профессор сразу засуетился, доставал чашки, блюдца и небольшие кексы. Бонни уселась на стульчик. В кабинете пахло различными травами и пряностями, девушка наблюдала как старик наливает отвар по глиняным чашкам.

— Они передают весь вкус напитков, — поведал профессор, — глина обладает, своего рода, магией. Эти чашки обжигали магическим огнем, — он продолжил, — и если сюда подсыпать яд, то напиток станет черным. Задолго до моего рождения высокопоставленные маги пили только из таких чашек, —профессор замолчал, отхлебывая горячий травяной отвар.

Фостер первым делом взяла кекс, того бутерброда ей оказалось мало.

— Очень вкусно, профессор, — она улыбнулась.

— Скажу по секрету, — он немного наклонился к ней, — это мое маленькое хобби — выпечка.

Бонни приятно удивилась. Вот уж подумать! Девушка ждала, когда же профессор заведет разговор о ее провале на уроке стихий, но он будто забыл об этом. — Вы когда-нибудь были в душевном равновесии с собой в течение этих лет, что провели в Хогвартсе? — Задал он неожиданный вопрос. Она задумалась. Действительно, была ли? На протяжении пяти неполных лет она терпела нападки Луи практически ежедневно, о каком душевном спокойствии можно говорить? Возможно дома, во время каникул, она и была спокойна, но даже этого она не могла утверждать.

— Наверное нет, профессор Эйр, — Бонни не торопясь пила отвар и постепенно расслаблялась.

— Это и есть Ваша слабость, Бонни, Вы находитесь в постоянном напряжении и думах, которые не дают открыть в Вас что-то по истине сильное. Вам нужно научиться отсеивать плохие мысли и выкидывать из своей головы.

Гриффиндорка допила и громко выдохнула. Она это знала, но не могла ничего сделать.

Бонни ждала рождественские праздники, чтобы быстрее отправиться домой к родителям. Возможно это рождество они проведут в Италии. Старик встал и потянулся за чашкой Бонни, девушка сразу вскочила.

— Давайте я Вам помогу? — Девушка засуетилась, стряхивая крошки от кексов в чашки, а потом замешкалась, не зная где их можно помыть и куда поставить. Профессор Улыбнулся.

— Оставьте, я Вас позвал не для того, чтобы Вы перемывали посуду. Я хотел дать Вам небольшое задание.

Бонни оставила чашки на столе и ждала продолжения. Профессор достал из платяного шкафчика обычную свечку и положил ее перед девушкой.

— Я знаю к какой стихии Вы принадлежите, мисс Фостер и очень странно, что Вы не смогли это показать сегодня на занятиях.

— Откуда Вы знаете это, профессор? — Бонни понуро опустила голову, стараясь скрыть свое разочарование от произошедшего на уроке стихий.

— Чаще всего сильный стихийник может определить стихию мага, лишь взглянув на него. У кого-то очень сильно заметен дар, у кого-то нет. Но так или иначе я вижу в Вас много огня, мисс Фостер и сейчас Ваша задача — прочувствовать пламя, — щелчком пальцев он зажег фитиль свечки.

— Просто сидеть, смотреть и чувствовать? — Бонни удивленно приподняла брови. Арчибальд кивнул.

«Главное не паниковать, Фостер, — думала девчонка, — я не хуже остальных» Вдох. Выдох. Сконцентрироваться.

Она глубоко вздохнула, закрыла глаза и представила огненный шарик внутри себя, постепенно наращивая его в объемах и пытаясь, как бы, вытащить его из себя наружу. Девушка решительно открыла глаза и пристально посмотрела на свечу. Огонёк, колыхавшийся на тонком фитиле, стал расширяться. А через мгновенье поднялся вверх и завис на уровне лица Бонни. Шар пошел на нее — плавно и неспешно. А потом все закончилось.

Профессор взмахнул рукой, шар пошел вверх и тут же развеялся. Бонни стояла как громом пораженная, огненный пульсар! Девушку переполняли эмоции. Она сама сотворила пульсар!

— Пульсар это очень хорошо, мисс Фостер, — он провел по седой бороде, — но слишком неожиданно.

— Что не так профессор? — вышла она из состояния шока. Эйр задумался.

— Я назначу Вам, Бонни, «опекуна». Вы будете заниматься с ним каждый день после занятий, а в конце недели будете сдавать мне отчет о проделанной работе.

Слова профессора немного расстроили девушку, еще и отчет теперь писать, но Арчибальд сразу же развеял ее грусть:

— Отчет в наглядном виде, Бонни.

Фостер расслабилась.

— Ступай, завтра «опекун» тебя встретит.

— Спасибо Вам, профессор Эйр! Огромное спасибо! Бонни бежала по коридорам так быстро, что не чуяла ног.

Еще бы! Она показала свою стихию, увидела ее вживую! Настроение поднялось до отметки «высший класс».

«Можно и друзьям похвалиться»

С этой мыслью она влетела в гостиную Гриффиндора.

**Author's Note:**

> Бонни - https://data.whicdn.com/images/30254525/original.jpg
> 
> Рози - https://www.kino-teatr.ru/acter/album/49947/937744.jpg
> 
> Найл -  
> https://fotografias.antena3.com/clipping/cmsimages01/2016/08/02/52694A41-2181-4CEE-8FCB-CA5244AD0AC8/58.jpg
> 
> Зейн - https://sun9-15.userapi.com/c636627/v636627801/4bdf9/JJPFTjEJXk4.jpg
> 
> Луи - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/64/5b/a2/645ba2ea4c654a7ef0bb088f93507c25.png
> 
> Гарри - https://static1.purebreak.com/articles/9/57/87/9/@/200771-harry-styles-950x0-1.jpg
> 
> Лиам - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c0/5a/80/c05a80b5b4cdf911a97a40e23f078571.png
> 
> Джемма - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2a/d5/32/2ad53296de069621f7a342c6f31f1637.jpg


End file.
